In wireless communications systems, processing is performed at the radio resource control (RRC) layer and includes the configuration, reconfiguration, and release of connections between wireless stations and base stations (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-199223 and Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2010-514329). For example, under the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), an RRC connected mode (RRC Connected) and a RRC idle mode (RRC Idle) are specified as states of the RRC layer (for example, refer to 3GPP T536.331, “Radio Resource Control (RRC) Protocol Specification”, V10.4.0, Release 10, December 2011). The RRC connected mode, for example, is a state in which data communication can be implemented between a wireless station and a base station. The RRC idle mode, for example, is a state in which data communication between a wireless station and a base station is not possible.
Nonetheless, with the conventional technologies above, even if the communication time is short or if a small amount of data is transmitted, overhead for a control signal arises accompanying the transition of the communication state and therefore, efficient communication cannot be performed in some cases.